valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
World War 20
The basic causes of World War 20 were the nationalistic tensions, unresolved issues, and resentments resulting from the War with Hell and the intense time of creating a world of peace, plus the ineffective reaction of the Osama, Vladimer Putin, and Yamato administration to the aggressive expansion of the Empire of Asia in the Far East in the 4000s. The culmination of events that led to the outbreak of war are generally understood to be the 4300 invasion of Iraq by Germany and the 4000 invasion of the Republic of China by the Task Force. World War 20 started after these aggressive actions were met with an official declaration of war and/or armed resistance. Invasion of Iraq The invasion of Iraq was an invasion led by Task Force and backed by Wehrmacht and United States forces. The Task Force had a squadren of 100 men, United States had 20 men, and the Wehrmacht had a force of 50,000 troops. The Iraqians had a force of 70,000 along with hostages. Capture of Osama bin Laden Part 1 As soon as they made it to Osama's palace. The Task Force stormed in and captured him. They took him to Auschwitz Penitentiary along with Vladimer. They later were about to execute them but they let Vladimer go because they asked nicely, they knew that was a mistake, while Osama escaped by a aircraft slaming into the camp. Invasion of the Soviet Union Part 1 The Wehrmacht were mad so they decided to invade the Soviet Union (Vladimers Country) and invade. They quickly stormed through the city and surrounded Vladimers forces. Vladimers forces were about to surrendure when the Metal Man charged, Vladimers forces then closed the doors. The Task Force then thought they were going to not give up so they sent a AC130 gunship and bombarded the area and Stalins building. Vladimers forces then surrendered and the wehrmacht rebuilded everything. They then put the whole Russian area under Military Dictatorship until Stalin successfully returns to power. Battle of Afganistan The battle of Afganistan began when they 1 month later after Osama escaped. The wehrmacht was backup while the Task Force did most of the work. The Task Force had a squadren of 100 men, and the Wehrmacht had a force of 50,000 troops. The Iraqians had a force of 10,000 troops. Capture of Osama bin Laden Part 2 They then find Osamas Palace. The Task Force storm in and push to find Osama along with poor william to help them, they later find Osama on the rooftops and he surrenders. They move in and capture him. Later the Americans come and the Task Force give Osama to them so that he can be tooken to Alcatraz. Rescuing Stalin at Vladimers Prison camp U.S. and Task Force move into the prison where Stalin is being held. The Task Force fail at the attempt to rescue Stalin but the U.S. Soldiers succeed. Stalin then gains control of Russia and the USSR is established. Japan Bombs Germany Japan Bombs germany, they bomb the following: *Buildings *Wehrmacht Building *Harbors *Factories Although Germany will rebuild this structures. Invasion of Japan Planning and Strategy Germany plans an attack on Japan, China and Asia that will destroy all of there continent. They plan to take Yamato and seize control of the government and turn the Japanese empire into a German empire. Schlieffens Lightning War The classic interpretation of German tactical and operational methodology in the first half of the twentith World War is deemed to be that it was a new method of warfare. The word, meaning "lightning war", was associated with a deliberate strategy of quick and decisive short wars to deliver a knock out blow to an enemy state before it could fully mobilize. To do this the economy would not be fully mobilised to avoid disruption to civilian life as much as possible. Instead "superior" armaments and communications would achieve victory on the basis of quality rather than quantity. The method of this so-called "Operation Bombard", was to use fifth columnists behind enemy lines to disrupt enemy communications which would be followed by massive air strikes to paralyze enemy movement and defenses. The next phase of the assault envisaged an attack by a fully motorised and mechanized army which would initiate deep thrusts into the defenders strategic depths with the aim of encircling the main forces and destroying them to achieve a rapid, decisive victory. Battle of Japan The invasion of the Philippines by the Wehrmacht, Task Force, and U.S. Marines in 4800 and the defense of the islands by Japanese forces was a horrific event. The battle was a major initiative of the Pacific Campaign of World War 20. The invasion, was charged with the mission of capturing the Yamato on the island of japan which up until that time had harried. Once the bases were secured, they could then be of use in the impending invasion of the Japanese mainland. The battle was marked by some of the fiercest fighting of the War. The Japanese Army positions on the island were heavily fortified, with vast bunkers, hidden artillery, and 18 kilometers (11 mi) of tunnels. The battle was the first U.S. attack on the Japanese Home Islands and the Task Force defended their positions tenaciously. Of the 21,000 Japanese soldiers present at the beginning of the battle, over 20,000 were killed. Once in Japan, Through April, May, and June, Allied intelligence followed the build-up of Japanese ground forces (mostly children). The Wehrmacht then talked while U.S. Marines, The British troops, Henry Keitel, and the Metal Man retreated. The Wehmacht and the Task Force fired on the childern but became overwhelmed by their attack, Darth Flicky then came and killed all the childern and decided to move to Yamato's Palace herself. When she go there, she threatened Yamato to get back her empire back. Once she got her empire back she then killed him. Japan Surrendered and the war was finally over. Category:Fan-Fiction Articles